Fuegos Artificiales
by Hinata-chan36
Summary: Hinata es una estudiante enamorada.!Yo soy la que debo estar contigo! Su amigo tan solo tenía el recuerdo de la toalla diminuta que le cubria su esbelto cuerpo...


**Holaaaaaa! Si acá con una nueva y cortita historia. El día de hoy les traigo mi primer songfic ^^. Lo escribí en Diciembre del año pasado para un concurso pero éste se canceló así que decidí publicarlo para que me regalen sus opiniones. Recuerden que la paga por mi tiempo tan sólo son sus comenarios, asi que no sean tacaños ¬¬ jajajajaja.**

**FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES. **

Eran las 8 am y ya estaban peleando, me exaspero. Todos los días era lo mismo, tú le haces una broma y ella te golpea hasta reventarte la nariz. Mañana ya es 24 de Diciembre y todavía no has logrado conquistarla realmente. Esto me duele, aunque te ame me gustaría que lograras tu sueño de estar con ella; no me gusta verte triste, como todos los días después de que ella rechaza tu propuesta de que la acompañes hasta su casa. Y aun así, tú tienes la fortaleza de seguir luchando por ella. Seguimos caminado juntas después de que te vas cabizbajo, por que aunque somos amigas la odio; odio que no te ame, que no te aprecie. La miro detalladamente con el ceño fruncido, no puedo disimular mi molestia y ella tan solo se ríe de mi.

-Jajajaja, ya sé que me vas a decir Hinata: "No deberías tratar a Naruto-kun asi" trataba de imitarme casi a la perfección, hasta hacia mis mismos movimientos de los dedos juntándose y mis pucheros. –No te preocupes tanto por ese baka, igual ya ¿somos novios no? Con eso debería bastarle. En esos momentos quería revirarle, quería gritarle que ser novios era más que simplemente decir que lo son, que debían haber sentimientos mutuos, que…tantas cosas… pero como siempre, como todos los días, después de haber caminado menos de 5 minutos Naruto la llamaba a su celular, porque él seguía luchando, él quería escucharla y a mi me dolía el corazón, mis audífonos me lo decían:

Estás en el teléfono, con tu novia

ella esta molesta

Le pasa algo con lo que le dijiste

ella no soporta tu humor

como yo.

Luego de ser testigo de las mismas peleas por teléfono entre ustedes dos; donde sakura siempre te cataloga de "intenso" por llamarla tan seguidamente, por fin llego a mi casa. Me meto corriendo sin despedirme de ella, no quería seguir mirándola ¿Soy mala amiga? Puff, ya no me interesa, y no es por celos, tan solo…ella no es la clase de chica que tú te mereces. Y ¿yo… si lo soy? Mi pecho y respiración se acelera con ese pensamiento y niego con mi cabeza…yo ni siquiera existo para ti, tan solo soy la clase de chica rara que se junta con tu novia. Tristemente ante ese hecho, decido buscar mis cds y elegir mi canción preferida, me da risa pensar que es la misma que a ti te gusta ¿Cómo lo supe? Sencillamente un secreto. sakura dice que es lo peor que pudieron producir en el planeta.

Estoy en mi cuarto

es el tipico martes a la noche

estoy escuchando el tipo de musica

que a ella no le gusta

ella nunca sabra tu historia

como yo

Me levanto temprano como siempre para ir al colegio. Hoy será deportes, la clase que más detesto ¿porqué? Soy una total dobe para hacer ejercicio, además mis grandes pechos me obligan a ponerme camisas dos tallas más grandes de mi medida. El solo hecho de que los chicos vieran como me rebotan, me hace ponerme como un pimentón maduro de la vergüenza…pero ¿le gustaría a naruto-kun? HENTAIIII- Me recrimino a mi misma mientras todos los colores me suben nuevamente a la cara…auchhh! Me quejo al haberme chocado contra un árbol, eso me pasa por distraída y estar pensando como pervertida. Nuevamente me sonrojo mientras me sobo mi frente adolorida por el golpe. Los aplausos y algarabía llaman mi atención, miro hacia esa dirección y te encuentro jugando fútbol, una sonrisa soñadora y de fans gilrs se me escapa como una fuga. Camino hacia las gradas para observarte mejor, aunque sakura piense que es mejor sasuke, yo creo que tú eres el mejor campista del colegio. Me emociono cuando haces tu primer gol y grito de alegría con el resto de los espectadores. De pronto, mi mundo se paraliza cuando posas tu mirada hacia donde estoy y me saludas ¿en verdad me estás observando? Sin embargo la duda y mi inseguridad catatónica me hace mirar a mis alrededores para constatar que era para mí esa radiante sonrisa tuya, y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que casi al lado mio estaba sakura vestida de porrista, haciendo la coreografía que la hacia endemoniadamente hermosa. Un aura negra de depresión y desilusión se posan encima mio. Sencillamente tú sigues amándola.

Ella usa faldas cortas

yo uso camisetas

ella es la capitana de las porristas

y yo estoy en las gradas

soñando el dia en que despiertes y encuentres

eso que estas buscando

eso que estuvo aqui todo el tiempo

Triste y desolada decido retirarme del campo, igual ya había sonado el pitido que daba por terminado el partido. Me dirijo al vestier de chicas para por fin cambiarme. Odiaba verme con este uniforme fofo que recordaba lo patética y horrible que era a comparación de sakura. Abro la ducha para que las gotas de agua se confundieran con mis lágrimas. No podía pararlas, ellas corrían escapando y expresando mi desolación. ¿Por qué no podía llamar tu atención? ¿Por qué no podré quitarme esta timidez que oculta lo mejor de mí? Mis pensamientos y sentimientos se hallaban perdidos.

Si pudieras ver que soy la única

que te entiende

estuve todo el tiempo

entonces, ¿Por qué no puedes ver?

Debes estar conmigo,

debes estar conmigo.

Acurrucada y sentada desnuda en el piso de la ducha, seguía llorando por este amor no correspondido. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta todo el tiempo que ya había pasado. Parecía que ya había terminado las clases, pues había un silencio absoluto en todo el colegio. Por fin decido salir de ese estupor cruel y desconsolador en el que me encuentro. Salgo envuelta en una toalla rumbo a mi locker para terminar de cambiarme. Sin embargo, grande fue mi sorpresa a no hallar absolutamente nada de ropa dentro de éste… tan solo había una pequeña nota firmada por Tenten que decía: "Lo siento Hinata, me llevé tu uniforme de diario porque me caí y ensucié el mio, te ruego me perdones, aunque sé que no tendrás problema por devolverte a tu casa con el uniforme de deportes, mañana te daré pastel por las molestias. siempre tuya Tenten". Un tic nervioso aparecía en mi ceja, Tenten nunca cambiaría ser abusiva y sobre todo de nada servía sus intentos yurys por mejorar la situación en la que me encontraba. Si hubiera leído antes la nota no hubiera mojado mi ropa deportiva por la rabia que tenía de tenerla puesta y ahora ¿qué hacia? No podía salir del campus con solo una toalla cubriéndome. Revisando en los lockers de las demás chicas, ninguna lo había dejado abierto, asi que no tenía ninguna opción, debía llamar a mi primo neji para que me trajera ropa de la casa, sería vergonzoso pero prefería pasar la pena con él, que es familiar, a que otra persona del instituto me viera casi desnuda. Pero…mi celular estaba muerto…me golpeaba mi cabeza con la pared ¿cómo se me había olvidado recargar la batería? De improviso, la puerta del vestier se abrió bruscamente no dejándome actuar lo suficientemente rápido como para ocultarme. Y en ese momento lo único que logro recordar era el cabello rubio de Naruto-kun. De seguro me había desmayado.

Cuando me desperté lo primero que visualicé fue tu cara muy roja, me mirabas con preocupación y con algo más que no lograba describir. Mi corazón se estaba acelerando y sentía que me iba a desmayar cuando me di cuenta que estaba acostada encima de tus piernas.

-¡vaya! por fin despiertas Hinata-chan. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás enferma?- me preguntaba tomándome la temperatura con su propia frente, lo que me hizo ponerme más nerviosa y tambaleara. Y en esos momentos me di cuenta de mi situación, estaba casi desnuda y encima de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

-kyaaaaaaaaaa! Gritaba mientras lo empujaba fuera del vestier. A lo que Naruto-kun tan solo tiró una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Crees que ya no tuve suficiente tiempo para verte mientras estabas desmayada- me cuestionaba divertido al tiempo que sostenía la puerta con una mano para no dejármela cerrar y me miraba pícaramente, y ante esa confesión lo único que pude hacer fue ponerme con un árbol de navidad iluminado sintiendo ganas de vomitar por la vergüenza tan grande. Lo único que atiné a decir en medio de balbuceos fue: se llevaron mi ropa y no he podido irme a la casa.

-por eso no hay problema, yo te presto una muda mía- me respondió con tanta naturalidad que me provocaba morirme en ese mismo instante y que la tierra me tragara. En menos de un minuto me alcanzó una camisa y una sudadera que me quedaban extra grande, debía verme absolutamente ridícula. Pero no pude evitar sonrojarme al sentir el olor característico de Naruto en esa ropa. Cuando él me vio lo único que hizo fue esquivar mi mirada y parecía algo agitado, subí mis hombros, ya no podía evitar que él pensara lo peor de mí. Cuando salimos del colegio ya era de noche. Debí estar desmayada muchas horas y el pensamiento de que Naruto-kun me viera tanto tiempo con solo una toalla me hacia morirme de vergüenza, no podía subir mi mirada, en estos momentos el piso era más interesante. Naruto-kun me quizo acompañar hasta mi casa pues ya era muy tarde, yo complacida acepté, no podía creer que estuviera hablando con él. Aunque el pensamiento de que él amaba a sakura me carcomía las entrañas.

Caminando en las calles conmigo

y tus pantalones viejos

No puedo dejar de pensar si esto debería ser así

Riendo en un banco del parque

para mi

"¿Oye, esto no es tan fácil?"

Tienes una sonrisa que podría iluminar toda la ciudad

no lo he visto tanto

porque una chica lo alejo

dices que estas bien, sé que pudieras estar mejor

"¿Oye, que estas haciendo con una chica así?"

En el camino unos chicos le silbaron a Hinata, eso me molestó sobre manera, eran unos depravados, pero no los podía culpar, con esa ropa que le había prestado se veía tan kawaiii que parecía una muñequita tierna a punto de irse a dormir. No podía quitarme la imagen de mi cabeza de ella con esa diminuta toalla. Hinata era muy hermosa, y eso lo sabíamos todos, por más que siempre usara ropa muy grande y holgada no disimulaba del todo sus atributos, en cambio nos lo dejaba a nuestra imaginación. Sé que tenía pena por lo que había sucedido, pero me divertía ver cómo los colores se le subían hasta las orejas y como su nerviosismo no la dejaba articular casi palabra y en cambio la hacían verse más linda. Siempre había pensado que Hinata era un bicho raro, pero cuando me hice novio de Sakura-chan me di cuenta que ella era una chica excepcional. Sabía que ella siempre me defendía con Sakura en las peleas, siempre me sonreía cuando cometía alguna estupidez y también sabía que tenia gustos parecidos a mi porque en las conversaciones con Sakura siempre terminaba diciéndome que no perdiera el tiempo contándome mis cosas de tan poco interés, que mejor las hablara con Hinata que le gustaba lo mismo que a mi. Mi interés por ella se fue acrecentando a medida que la observaba cada vez más. Pero al mismo tiempo me di cuenta que cada día la veía más triste ¿tendrá problemas en su casa? Esta preocupación fue lo que me hizo devolverme a buscarla cuando noté que ella no se iba a su casa con mi novia, como todos los días. Hinata era ese tipo de chica que uno siempre quiere proteger. Era tan diferente a Sakura en todo, y sin embargo también llegaba a gustarme ¿Qué pensará ella de mi? Como siempre ella está callada y ensimismada escuchando su ipod, me gustaría decirle que Sakura-chan terminó conmigo esta tarde, a lo mejor ella me alentaría.

Ella usa zapatos de taco

yo uso tenis

ella es la capitana de las porristas

y yo estoy en las gradas

soñando el dia en que despiertes y encuentres

eso que estas buscando

eso que estuvo aquí todo el tiempo

Naruto-kun, se despidió de mi con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, por eso casi me desmayo y mi corazón parecía que iba a tener un paro. Sin embargo, me sorprendí cuando antes de irme me contó que sakura había cortado su relación. No pude evitar que unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaran por mis mejillas y él conmovido me las limpió.

-Hey! Si te pones triste no me vas a dar ánimos!- me reclamaba con su siempre sonrisa maravillosa y yo sin pesarlo dejé escapar un sentimiento reprimido.

-Ella no te merecía, deberías estar conmigo…

Cuando me di cuenta de mis palabras ya era demasiado tarde, y él tenía una cara sonrojada y aturdida. Cobarde como siempre, lo único que atiné a hacer fue cerrarle la puerta en su cara y esconderme en mi cuarto recriminándome lo estúpida que era… me le había confesado indirectamente…

Si pudieras ver que soy la única

que te entiende

estuve todo el tiempo

entonces, ¿Por qué no puedes ver?

Debes estar conmigo

debes estar conmigo

La noche se había acabado y con ella llegó un nuevo día, el 24 de Diciembre, ya casi era navidad. No pude pegar un ojo ni dormí nada pensando en que había destrozado la pequeña amistad que tenía con Naruto-kun, ahora que él sabía mis sentimientos, no podría verlo nuevamente a la cara. De seguro, debe estar pensando en lo patética que siempre he sido, estando enamorada del novio y ahora exnovio de mi mejor amiga. Sin embargo no quería aceptarlo, quería que él lo supiera, quería tenerlo a mi lado, así perdiera la amistad de Sakura. Porque yo siempre lo había estado observando, yo siempre había creído en él, yo siempre lo he amado…

De pie y esperando en tu puerta trasera

todo este tiempo, como no pudiste saberlo, bebe

debes estar conmigo

debes estar conmigo

Cuando mi madre me envió a hacer las compras para la cena, grande fue mi sorpresa al verte estacionado con el carro de tu padrino al frente de mi casa. Mi pecho quería salirse por mi boca. Mis piernas temblaban porque no entendía que hacías en este lugar. Pero como siempre tu espontaneidad salía a flote y me saludabas como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo tan solo sonreí con nerviosismo y tu te me acercaste y me oliste mi cabello, me sonrojé ante ese acto.

-Hoy en la noche quiero estar contigo- me dijiste sin tapujos y con un gran sonrojo adornando tus mejillas de zorrito, y yo quedé confundida ante eso. – Yo sé que suena un poco precipitado porque acabo de salir de una relación…pero yo quisiera conocerte un poco más porque creo que me gustas- tus palabras me resonaban como un eco sin fin, y un aletargamiento se apoderó de mis sentidos, no pude salir de mi shock hasta que me sacudiste fuertemente.

-Neee, Hinata-chan, si no quieres nada conmigo, lo puedo entender, tú eres amiga de sakura-chan y yo no quisiera que por mi culpa ustedes dos…

Pero él no pudo continuar porque yo empecé a llorar de la emoción. Me aferré a su chaqueta como si mi vida dependiera de ello y lo miré pensando que en algún momento me iba a despertar de este sueño. Pero él seguía ahí, sonrojado y abrazándome.

-No creas que sakura-chan estará en mis pensamientos mientras esté contigo-siguió hablándome-yo…a mi… de verdad me gustas mucho. Además te he estado observando desde hace un tiempo y cuando ella me terminó me sorprendí porque no sentí nada, ni tristeza ni dolor, en cambio supe que podría contar contigo. y yo emocionada por todo lo que me dijo me abracé más fuerte. Pero él no había terminado, de su saco sacó un pequeño envuelto y me lo entregó mientras con su otra mano se rascaba la cabeza, señal de que estaba nervioso.

-Hace tres días lo vi en un centro comercial y lo compré para ti pensando que te gustaría. Cuando lo abrí era un cd de Swift Taylor y yo tenía los ojos como platos ¿cómo supo mis gustos? Yo no supe qué decirle y él al ver mi cara de confusión se echó a reir y fue tan contagioso que yo también me reía fuertemente, este día nunca lo olvidaría…

Oh, te recuerdo

cuando conducias hacia mi casa

en el medio de la noche

soy la unica que te hace reir

cuando sabes que estas a punto de llorar

Se tus canciones preferidas

tu podrias decirme tus sueños

pienso que se donde perteneces

pienso que es conmigo..

La navidad había llegado y con ésta el mejor regalo que kami me hubiera podido obsequiar, estar al lado de la persona que más amo. No podía dejar de mirarlo, no podía dejar de reírme, no podía dejar de estar feliz. De repente, él apretó mi mano y recostó su cabeza en la curva de mi cuello, podía apreciar sus mejillas coloradas y su nariz respingona. Me emocionaba tenerlo tan cerca. El revoloteo de los fuegos artíficiales comenzaron a llamar nuestra atención, y en medio de diversos multicolores, brillantes y sonantes nuestros ojos se encontraron nuevamente, sentía el compas de nuestros corazones, y lo último que hallé fue las mariposas de mi estómago cuando tus labios húmedos se juntaron con los mios. Me presionaste fuertemente mientras enredabas tus dedos en mi cabellera y yo cerraba nuestro espacio corporal pasando mis brazos por tu cuello. Mis ojos entrecerrados se difuminaron cuando sintieron tu lengua palpar con la mia y me decía una vez más…

Debes estar conmigo

¿Alguna vez has pensado que tal vez

debes estar conmigo?

Debes estar conmigo

Este sentimiento lo guardaré por siempre, porque ella me hace sentir especial. Tan solo quiero que esté conmigo todas las navidades que traiga nuestro futuro…


End file.
